


Goodnight Akaashi

by aakaashiiiiiiiiiiiiii (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Boys Kissing, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Slice of Life, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aakaashiiiiiiiiiiiiii
Summary: no. read it
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

[Tuesday, August 4, 12:48 PM]

[From: Bokuto]  
HEY HEY HEY

[Akaashi]  
hello bokuto-san.

[From: Bokuto]  
GOOD MORNING AKAASHI UR ACTUALLY AWAKE FOR ONCE

[Akaashi]  
kuroo woke me up..

[From: Bokuto]  
Oh, well get ready

[Akaashi]  
for what bokuto-san?

[From: Bokuto]  
PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

[Akasshi] okay, goodbye bokuto-san.

[From: Bokuto] BYE LOVE U AKAASHIIIIIIIIIIIII

✩ ✩ ✩

"It's so pretty, Kozume-san look!" Akaashi took Kenma's hand into his own and dragged him over to the bridge. "Look at the cherry blossoms in the river, they're so pretty!!" Akaashi looked over at Kenma and smiled. This had been the brightest smile Akaashi had put on ever since his parents left him. Kenma smiled as well. "It's very pretty Keiji thank you, stay here okay? I'll go get Bo and Kuro" his voice was soft and filled with love. He walked away and left Akaashi alone. Akaashi felt empty. Those were the only words to describe the way he felt when he was alone, he hated it, he wasn't good enough. Come to think of it he could step over the bridge and let himself fall into the water. His thoughts came to a halt when he felt Kuroo's arms wrap around his waist. "It's pretty isn't it?" He pulled Akaashi closer to him, and turned him around so they were face to face. "I love you, we all love you so much." Before Akaashi could speak Kuroo's lips were already on his. Akaashi was tired, tired of everything but despite all of that the love of his 3 boyfriends was enough to make him stay. Or at least he thought it was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months. That's how long it had been since Kuroo and Bokuto left. 
> 
> // TW mentions of suicide \\\

"YOU DO UNDERSTAND HOW ANNOYING IT IS TO YOU WATCH SIT AND DO NOTHING ALL DAY RIGHT?"

"Shut up Kuroo"

"BOTH YOU AND AKAASHI ARE FUCKING USELESS! I DON'T NEED EITHER OF YOU. AND AKAASHI LISTEN TO ME."

"..."

"MAYBE JUST MAYBE YOUR PARENTS WERE RIGHT ABOUT YOU. MAYBE YOU ARE JUST A FAILURE AND GOOD FOR NOTHING LITTLE BITCH. MAYBE YOU SHOULD KILL YOURSELF. MAYBE!—"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!! DON'T TELL AKAASHI TO KILL HIMSELF HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND DON'T YOU FUCKING CARE ABOUT HIM?!"

"Kozume-san, Kuroo-san please stop."

"Shut up. I'm leaving."

"..."

"Don't expect Koutarou to come back either i'm taking him with me."

The door slammed and only then had Akaashi noticed all the blood on his shirt.

"I'm so sorry keiji, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you Kozume-san."

✩ ✩ ✩ 

Akaashi got up and walked to the kitchen sink, he rinsed his arm where the blood was dripping from. Kenma had helped him bandage his arm. Neither of them spoke, they didn't know what to do or say they silently cleaned the house.

*Incoming call*

"hello bokuto-san"

"Hey, Hey, Hey Akaashi would you mind putting me on speaker? I need Kenma to hear me."

"..."

"Okay can Kenma hear me?"

"Yes Bo I can hear you."

"Alright good. I'm so sorry about what happened with Kuroo he told me all about it. Well not necessarily he called my mom and told her that he was taking me with him and she asked why and from there on the conversation expanded. I called to let you know that Kuroo and I are no longer together, as well as I won't be able to be home because of volleyball. I truly apologize for everything, please know that we can still call everyday so it won't seem like we're that far apart. I love both of you very much, I'll try to visit as soon as possible."

"We love you too bokuto-san. Goodbye"

*Call has ended*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // TW- suicide \\\

"Kenma."

"Yes Akaashi?"

"Can we go?"

"Go where?"

"The bridge."

"The bridge..the one that—"

"Yes that one."

✩ ✩ ✩

[Wednesday, February 3, 2:36 AM]

[From: Akaashi]  
I love you.

[From: Kenma]  
I love you too.

[From: Bokuto]  
I LOVE BOTH OF YOU TOO!! 😍😘  
BUT IT'S LATE GO TO SLEEP. 😿

[From: Kenma]  
Bye bye 

[From: Akaashi]  
alright, alright

[From: Bokuto]  
Good

[From: Akaashi]  
Goodnight Koutarou, sleep well.

[From: Bokuto]  
Goodnight Akaashi

✩ ✩ ✩ 

Kozume and Keiji looked up at the stars one last time. They looked at eachother. Shared one last smile, then they let go. They left everything behind as they fell into the once beautiful river as now it was filling with blood from both bodies as they hit the bottom.


	4. Chapter 4

Bokuto opened the door to their shared home yet he wasn't greeted with Akaashi nor Kenma. No. Instead he was met with a box labeled "For Koutarou" he sat down and opened the box. Inside was Kenma's DS, Akaashi's favorite book, Matching necklaces bokuto had sent them and Kenma's old phone along with a note. "Look through the phone camera roll." So he did. It was full of pictures of Kenma, Akaashi, and Bokuto. The last video was of the three baking a cake. The video made Bokuto laugh as it consisted of Kenma and Akaashi giggling and laughing at bokuto while he was covered in cake batter. Confused as to why the house was empty he called Kenma's mother.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hey, Hey!"

"Ahh Koutarou, how have you been?"

"I've been good thank you for asking. Are Keiji and Kozume there? They're not home."

"Koutarou darling?"

"Yes?"

That's when it hit him. He realized what happened. This explained everything, the lack of messages, the box, the house, the concern in her voice. Before she could continue speaking he hung up. He didn't have to hear her say it.

He called back.

"Where's the grave?"

"I'll send you the address."

"K bye"  
Bokuto's voice sounded empty, he sounded as if he had never exist. He fell quite. And walked.

✩ ✩ ✩ 

When Bokuto came to visit his boyfriends he didn't imagine himself sitting in front of the shared grave. Regardless he still made the most of it. He told them about how volleyball was, how he got a dog, how his sister got married, and then he read over there old messages to them. Only the happy ones of course. With that he got up and left. 

✩ ✩ ✩ 

Now it was bokuto's turn. He took Akaashi's medication and took all 14 pills at once. His death was slow but over before he knew it. Before he closed his eyes for the last time, he made sure he read over the messages from the night they last spoke.

[Wednesday, February 3, 2:36 AM]

[From: Akaashi]  
Goodnight Koutarou, sleep well.

Thank you Akaashi I will.

[From: Bokuto]  
Goodnight Akaashi

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks :)


End file.
